


Her Real Family

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: After moving to her grandfather's, Tohru feels lost





	Her Real Family

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Family"

She looked at the books and broke into huge sobbing tears. She had wanted to do these things with them. And perhaps it was selfish to read about the things they liked. Perhaps it was misleading to act as though she knew anything about what they loved. But she really did want to learn it, because if it was something that interested them then it was something that interested her too.

And maybe they would have appreciated the gesture, and not taken it to mean that she was cheating and trying to appear smarter than she was, or better than she was, or an expert on their subject. But now here she was at her grandfather's and his family seemed to hate her and they kept asking all these questions about the Sohmas and everything she did or had ever done was wrong.

She found herself wondering, what if she found out about their hobbies? Would it even help? Would these people still hate her? What was the point? And if they didn't like her even if she knew what they liked, and they were family (kind of), then how could she ever expect Yuki and Kyo to really like her?

She was just a big sham and in everyone’s way and it might honestly be better if she went back to living in a tent, when all was said and done. Because really, the only place she had been happy since her mom had died was with the Sohmas, with the boys. And that was at the same time a pleasing and a frightening thought.

What if she was putting to much on them? What if they didn’t feel the same? And what was the point now that she was here and had to stay here forever and be with her real family?


End file.
